L's Successors
by ZERO CERO
Summary: MelloxNear lideres de la SPK y que equipo! Mello terriblemente sexy y Near de apariencia tierna! En su relación! Tratan de descubrir a Light alias Kira! L secretamente espía, mientras escribe su novela yaoi! además planea algo… ¡MELLOXNEAR! y LxLight. 2UP
1. Chapter 1

**L's Successors**

**Episodio I**

Localización Winchester Inglaterra, en la Wammy's House…

Fueron citados por Roger, informándoles ah M y N que L había muerto…

- ¡Yo me marcho! ¡De todas formas dentro de poco cumpliré 15 años! – decía encaminándose a la puerta un rubio, cuando de repente escucho…

_- Mello debes de prometerme que trabajaras duro…_ - emergió una voz de las bocinas de la laptop, después de una breve pausa…

- L… - era claramente, una voz sintética, M sin duda lo reconocía ¿pero como, no había muerto? ¿Le estaba hablando del mas allá por medio del laptop? ¿Que debía decirle? ve a la luz… entonces se dio vuelta, en la computadora del anciano estaba la característica letra del detective L - ¿Qué significa esto Roger…? – pregunto un tanto entre intrigado y esperanzado - ¿no me dijiste que L había muerto?

- Así es, esto lo dejo especialmente para ti, por si algo le sucedía – daba a conocer Roger.

- _Mello debes comportarte como un sucesor que yo escogí junto a Near, fuiste el único al que llegue a conocer personalmente, si estas escuchando esto, quiere decir que morí,__ debes resolver este caso y dejar a un lado tu rivalidad con Near__, trabaja con él, esa es mi última petición, ah, Mello come tanto chocolate como puedas._

Mello no sabia que decir, era el mismísimo L quien le había pedido eso, eso quería decir una vez más, que "el" era el favorito de L…

Mientras que Roger esperaba una respuesta, pues de esto dependía mucho, conociendo a Mello se podría decir "solo sé que nada se", pues era impredecible… esa envidia que le tenía a Near era muy enfermiza, a pesar de las terapias psicológicas que le obligo a llevar al rubio, esto no le ayudaba en nada en la obsesión hacia el peliblanco, como tal su complejo de inferioridad, le había terminado arruinando la personalidad e iba progresando día tras día, todo el tiempo debía batallar con el niño rubio y en unas cuantas de esas fue a parar al Hospital por un paro cardiaco, Mello no necesitaba de lo que utilizaba Kira para causar infartos, pero en fin ¿aceptaría o no?

- Roger - dijo al fin el rubio.

- Si, Mello – por fin el chiquillo se decidió, y para hacerse el importante tardaba en dar su respuesta, por eso el anciano detestaba a los niños.

Mientras que Near jugaba al parecer como si nada.

-Yo… ¡Que sepas que solo lo hago por L! ¡Pues de ninguna manera trabajaría con este! – el rubio señalando al niño pequeño – L confió en mí plenamente… en que aceptaría su petición, así que no me puedo… negar… ¿Qué haces Roger? – pregunto, puesto que el anciano, le estaba agarrando el brazo, mientras le levantaba la manga de su indumentaria negra.

- _Claro que si no aceptas_ – de repente siguió la voz de L, Mello le prestó completa atención – _se puedes usar otros métodos ortodoxos._

De repente el rubio sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.

- ¡Roger, que…!- grito Mello, podía ver borroso a los segundos, y escuchaba entre ecos la voz de Roger, lo último que pudo ver era al pequeño niño peliblanco armando su maldito puzzle, lo que concluyo antes de quedar dormido es que… ¡seguro todo era culpa de Near!

Mientras que en otro sitio, lejos… alguien miraba la pantalla encendida de su notebook…

- ¿De verdad está seguro, con esta decisión?

- Si, hay una probabilidad de un 100% que Mello y Near resolverán el caso – decía una persona, sentado en el pulcro piso de la habitación oscura.

En Estados Unidos…

Abrió los ojos lentamente el rubio… se encontraba en una habitación elegante, recostado en un cama amplia.

- Ya despertaste - le dijo Near, quien jugaba con sus robots desde un rincón.

- ¡Pues claro, acaso no ves ciego! – grito mientras se ponía de pie.

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso – sugirió Near.

- ¡No me des ordenes… - de un instante a otro fue a caer al suelo.

- Mi sugerencia fue precisamente por eso, aun debes encontrarte débil.

- ¡Cállate, todo es por tu culpa!

-Me gustaría saber ¿por qué Mello piensa que tengo la culpa en esta ocasión?

- Pues… ¡y de cuando aquí te tengo que dar explicaciones! ¡Te crees mejor que yo! ¿Verdad? ¡Seguro! ¡Pero no eres nada! ¡Y si, todo es tu culpa!

- Tu falta de razonamiento se debe a tu rabia, no fue el método más elegante para traerte, pero sí el más seguro, L quiso asegurarse y estoy de acuerdo con él.

- ¡Tu cierra la boca! – le grito Mello pues le daba rabia que le recordaba que su ídolo L, hubiese dudado de el - ¿Y dónde estamos?

- Es una instalación de los EEUU, que L preparo para los sucesores que el eligió, si le llegase a suceder algo.

- ¿Los EEUU!

- Así es, dormiste por dos 2 días – informaba el peliblanco.

- ¿Dos días? – localizando y observando el reloj de la pared eran las 7:30 a.m. - ¿Y qué mierda haces tú en mi habitación! ¿Y estos casinos que! ¿TU…tu dormiste conmigo!

- Aun faltan unos arreglos, como tal debemos compartir la habitación – jugaba con su cabello el pequeño - como también la cama.

- ¡DEGENERADO, SEGURAMENTE YA ME VIOLASTE, ME TOQUETEASTE O ALGO!

- Tranquilízate Mello no te hice nada de eso.

- NO TE CREO NADA te conozco bien… – dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados Mello, algo decepcionado, es decir el hermoso, precioso, perfecto a cualquiera se le antojaría ¿no? pero se trataba del subnormal de Near después de todo ¡además mejor para él, ni que le importara si Near le deseaba o no! - ¿ni siquiera un beso!

- Bueno…si te soy sincero – sonrió con esa risa maquiavélica y de impertinencia -…beso si hubo.

- ACOSADOR ESPELUZNANTE.

Y así es como M y N empezaron a trabajar juntos…

2 años después, ya que Mello no era a alguien a quien le gustaba esperar…

El presidente de EEUU recibe en audiencia, a unos muchachos que responden al seudónimo de Near y Mello, acompañados por el director del FBI para tratar el caso de Kira y los avances en su investigación.

- Señor presidente, sabemos que el actual L es solo una tapadera de la policía japonesa, para evitar la confusión que podría provocar la verdad, sabemos que el verdadero L esta muerto – informaba el director del FBI.

- ¿L muerto, como puede ser? – cuestionaba el presidente.

- L tuvo una muerte injusta y fuera de tiempo. Kira tan sólo sobrevivió con la ayuda de una libreta asesina sobrenatural y no es bajo ninguna circunstancia, digno siquiera de la mugre bajo los zapatos de L... – decía Mello lleno de rabia, mordía un trozo de chocolate con asco pensando en Kira, mientras se sentaba en el asiento colocando sus pies en el escritorio del presidente.

El presidente miro al chiquillo vestido de cuero negro ajustado en forma de reprobación, pero bueno se trataba algo de Kira, como tal debía soportarlo.

- EJEM – dijo el director del FBI para que este se comportara, pero Mello le resto importancia, sabía que no debía haberlo traído, estos años este había sido todo un terremoto contrario al peliblanco, prosiguiendo con lo importante - así es, los asesinatos cometidos por Kira son causados por una Death Note.

- Ese grotesco asesino, Kira. El instrumento que utiliza para asesinar es un poco más fantástico que una guillotina, pero todo lo que Kira logra es otro reino de terror producto de un modo de pensar patéticamente infantil – Mello continuaba hablando a su gusto y sin ningún respeto al presidente de EEUU.

- ¿Death Note?

- Es un cuaderno capaz de matar a cualquier persona cuyo nombre haya sido escrito en el – finalmente hablo Near.

-¿Quién son estos niños? – pregunto nuevamente el presidente.

- Son los legítimos sucesores de L, ellos, Mello y Near han estado colaborando con nosotros en la investigación desde el comienzo, cuando no tenían ninguna referencia o datos sobre lo ocurrido. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá todo con los informes…

Y le explicaron con lujo de detalles.

Fue creado la SPK (Secret Provision for Kira) un equipo de investigación para resolver el caso de Kira, reunió agentes de elite del FBI y CIA, miembros selectos, los lideres al mando eran Mello y Near…

Unas semanas después…

Un agente de la SPK bajo las ordenes de Near fue a entrevistarse con el director de la policía japonés, al no encontrarse tuvo que hacerlo con el vice director Soichiro Yagami, el agente le dijo que estaba involucrado en el caso Kira, y que ellos se encargarían de resolver el caso, por lo cual pidió la Death Note que estaba a su cargo…

- ¡Ah sí que ha sido el FBI quien secuestro al director! ¿Donde está! – gritaba Soichiro Yagami.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¡No se haga el tonto conmigo!

En las instalaciones de la SPK…

- ¿Pero, que está pasando aquí? – se preguntaba el Comandante Rester, al igual que los demás miembros…

Entonces se escucho el ascensor de la SPK, esas de metal con rendijas que dejaban ver de quienes se trataba, Rester, Giovanni, Halle y el director del FBI, tenían un sudor de gota fría, pues al abrirse un hermoso chico de cabello rubio y vestido de cuero, con botas se presento, mordiendo altivamente su chocolate, bajando escalón tras escalón como la gran estrella que era, seguido por agentes de traje y lentes negros, estos que parecían agentes de la película Matrix.

El rubio se dirigió hacia adelante.

- Encárguense – dijo Mello con esa voz sensual que tenía, 3 de ellos a la orden tomaron posesión de los monitores y medios de comunicación, otros dos seguían a sus costados.

Bueno la cosa era así, debían trabajar en conjunto, pero Mello ya se encargo de dividirlos, una parte era de N y la otra de M, claro que el rubio caprichoso eligió a su equipo primero. Desecho a Rester pues era viejo, no podría llevar el ritmo que quería, además se la pasaba dándole sermones sobre sus actos, ¿que se creía su padre o que? El era huérfano si se le había olvidado, no es algo para sentirse orgulloso ¡pero ya va!, Halle le caía bien mas que todos del equipo de Near, en fin, Halle era bonita pero el, le ganaba en belleza por su puesto, además cuando se estaba reclutando agentes… un so burro le confundió a el, ¡como la hija de esta! y Giovanni el…bueno… ¡ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TUVO LA CONFUSIÓN!

- Mello el director de la policía japonesa fue raptado- informaba el Comandante Rester rogando para sus adentros, que el chiquillo rubio no tuviese nada que ver con ello.

- Lose, yo soy el autor intelectual – hablo Mello.

- ¿Pe…pero como? – sus esperanzas se fueron al cuerno.

- Tuve que recurrir a la mafia – hablo sin mas mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón "parecido" a la piel de los tigres, por supuesto que estaba en contra de aquella gente despreciable que utilizaba pieles de animales, cruzando las piernas el rubio – era la manera más fácil y los miembros de la mafia son objetivo fáciles de manejar, les prometí la Death Note.

- ¡Pero estas loco, entregarles la Death Note a ellos! – no cabía en la cabeza del pobre Rester.

- Claro que solo se los hice creer. Además que pensaban ustedes ilusos, que iban y les pedían la Death Note ¿y ellos de la mejor manera se los entregaría?

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Near - de todas formas, Comandante Rester deje que actué por su cuenta.

- Pe…pero

- ¡Tampoco necesito de tu permiso! - gruño Mello.

- Watari – dijo Near. Apretando el comunicador para pedirle algo.

Pero este nuevo Watari ni hacia caso. El nuevo Watari se encontraba en una sala llena de monitores, pero casi todos ellos estaban conectados con consolas.

-¿Qué, ya se murió o qué? – preguntaba Mello – ¡Watari!

_- Mira que rápido voy - _contesto cierto pelirrojo.

- Asume tu puesto de Watari con dignidad – aconsejaba el rubio.

_- Ya, pero que bonito, ustedes dos son los sucesores legítimos de L y a mí me toco reemplazar a Watari, tal vez debería renunciar._

- De que te quejas Matt – sugería mientras buscaba chocolate en su ropa - si a ti te gusta estar encerrado con monitores y consolas, este debe ser tu trabajo soñado.

- ¿_Me estas llamando Friki?_

- Pensé que eres el 3ero más inteligente de la casa Wammy. Comunícame con MO-Y320– le ordeno Mello, para después informar a los demás - la mafia a la cual me asocie es muy poderosa, les estuve ayudando durante un año por tal tienen más poder, obviamente piensan que yo soy líder de otro grupo que trafica con droga y esos son ustedes los miembros de la SPK. Así que necesito que desempeñen bien su papel cuando lo necesite, bien, mi equipo les darán los detalles necesarios – mordiendo su barra de chocolate , tenía que conseguirlo por sus medios, no por las ideas de Near, lo haría a su modo, lo lograría antes que Near, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para ello.

_- Mello te comunico con MO-Y320 - hablo Matt. _

Establecida la comunicación…

_- Mello estamos interrogando al director de investigación japonésa – _informo MO-Y320.

- Coloca en alta voz, necesito que me escuche el rehén – ordeno el rubio y el agente obedeció – bien yo soy el cabecilla de su secuestro, mas le vale contestar a mi pregunta, Yagami Soichiro, Mogi Kanzo y Matsuda Tota, de estos tres el de mayor rango es el señor Yagami, también dirige la sede central de la policía y era inspector como jefe en el departamento ¿verdad?

-_ Si_ – contestaba el rehén desde la otra línea.

- Escuche con atención – quitándole la envoltura a su chocolate - los de EEUU ya saben que existe ese cuaderno y han empezado a movilizarse para atrapar a Kira. Empezando por el cuaderno, si se nos adelantan de por hecho que todo habrá sido en vano – mordiendo su chocolate - de acuerdo con mis pesquisas, hay dos cuadernos. El de Kira y el de la policía japonesa. Vamos por los dos – ordeno.

- _Conseguiremos ambos_ – hablo desde la otra linea esta vez Rodd, el jefe de ese grupo de mafiosos - _Tal y como dice Mello, si conseguimos uno podremos matar fácilmente. Si tenemos los dos no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos maten a nosotros; __con respecto a otro asunto… Mello cuando piensas visitarnos, lo muchachos y yo te esperamos con ansias, para hacer esto y aquello, ¿me entiendes verdad?_

- _¡Mello! ¡Mello!_ – se escuchaba de la otra línea varias voces de rufianes - _¡cásate conmigo Mello! _

En la SPK hubo un extraño silencio…

- Cofcofcof - al Comandante Rester le había dado tos. Los agentes de la SPK ya sabían a que se estaban refiriendo…

- ¡! – Mello les insulto con groserías que no se pueden escribir, ¿de que le habían visto cara! La comunicación fue cortada por el mismo rubio, que no cabía en su cabeza, haber sido insultado de esta manera.

Matt estallo en risa, y claro que se escucho por el intercomunicador.

- ¡MATT!

- _Ya va… solo… ajajajajaja_ – sin poder parar de reír corto la comunicación Matt.

- Estúpidos – dijo sin mas mientras mordía su chocolate indignado - ¿y tu que me ves! ¿Tengo algo en la cara! – le grito Mello a Giovanni.

- No – respondió Giovanni, mirando a otro lado, bueno… es que este niño seguía con su actitud, ese error de confundirlo con una chica, le costo caro, y es que ¿Qué culpa tenia el que Mello pareciese una? una muy hermosa a decir verdad, es mas no había conocido a nadie tan bonita como ella… ¡ah si! Era el… ¿no? Mello… el rubiecito tenia un no se que, algo que no podía describirlo, para ser sinceros Mello causaba cierta tensión/atracción sexual, con esa ropa de cuero ajustada, esa figura…cuando comía sus chocolates y a decir este no engordaba, pues tenia una cinturita… que dejaba apreciar con muchas de sus ropas… ¿pero que estaba pensando!

- Dentro de poco me deberé marchar – proveía información Mello - debo estar presente cuando la mafia obtenga la Death Note.

- Bueno, pero…Mello seria mejor que dejaras de vestir de esa manera, así…tan sugestivamente – sugería el Comandante Rester.

- ¡Si claro, usted esta viejo y de envidia! – contraatacaba Mello - ¿O lo dice por experiencia?

- No, inclusive en las visitas a las cárceles, las personas deben moderar la manera de vestir y puesto que tratas con delincuentes…debes de cuidarte más – Rester lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones.

- ¡Si no lo sabia, esos consejos se los dan a las chicas, no a un hombre! – Gritaba el joven rubio - Y no pienso cambiar mi manera de vestir.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rester, Mello parece que vistieras así para provocarnos, digo provocar, siendo tan guapo deberías cuidarte mas…

- Giovanni desaparece de mi vista hasta que cuente tres – amenazo Mello sacando infamemente una pistola que se guardaba en la parte delantera de su pantalón de cuero ajustado.

- Ve donde guardas la pistola – para el Comandante Rester esta generación, o mejor dicho esta degeneración iba de mal en peor.

- ¿Además como la encajas ahí? – pregunto Giovanni, mirándole dicha parte atentamente.

- De verdad que tratas de provocar una desgracia – anuncio Rester.

En respuesta, se escucho un ruido sordo de un disparo, Mello le voló la cabeza a Starscream quedo degollado, uno de los juguetes Transformers de Near, habían pedazos esparcidos por el lugar, los humanos tenían gotas de sudor en la frente, excepto el humano que mas parecía androide, Near.

- ¿Tienen algo mas que decir? - pregunto Mello, sin duda era el que mandaba, el más fuerte del lugar, además se veía genial, guardo su pistola en su sitio – bien.

- _Near ya se que eres el uke de Mello, pero deberías estrenarlo ya, antes que te ganen a la princesa Barbie, tienes hasta mañana – _se escucho a Matt.

- ¡Maldito friki! ¡Sal de tu agujero! – amenazo Mello, por su puesto el era hombre, y más hermoso que esa horrible muñeca barbie - ¡quien me compara con semejante muñeca tan fea, solo es un loser!

- _Ya, entonces, serás la mas linda muñeca plástica, superior a todas, de nombre "la princesa Mello_" _¿te parece bien?_

- ¡Matt!

- Cálmense niños - aconsejaba Halle tratando de crear orden.

- Mello debemos ponernos de acuerdo, y establecer un plan – decreto Near.

- A una mierda con todos, me voy a dormir – se retiraba el rubio del lugar, mientras los agentes le observaban con mirada reprobante.

En las instalaciones de la SPK mas tarde, todos los agentes ya se habían retirado, solo se encontraban los que vivían ahí…

Mello se preparaba para mañana, ya estaba todo listo, el chocolate necesario y su pistola en su sitio, si todo estaba perfecto…De repente a través de la gran puerta abierta, ¡vio un fantasma!, todo blanco que acaba de pasar silenciosamente por el pasillo, no sabia que habían espectros en el lugar ¿acaso el edificio era viejo de 100 años? Si parecía nuevo. Con curiosidad fue a investigar y ahí estaba.

- ¡Near deja de pasearte como un maldito fantasma!- grito Mello.

- Fui a traer este vaso de leche, me ayuda a dormir.

Sin miramientos Mello se lo tomo, pues era chocolate con leche.

- No diré que lo siento - expresó mientras se acercaba al peliblanco.

- No hay necesidad - dijo N.

Con una sonrisa pervertida, Mello arrastro a Near a su habitación, lo tiro de mala manera a la amplia cama, el peliblanco que ya estaba acostumbrado a estos tratos, el rubio se subía a cuatro patas encima del pequeño, se aproximo, besándole…

- Sabes que dentro de poco debo marcharme… - susurro el rubio.

- Si…

- Debes satisfacerme por todos los días que no podré… - Mello dejo de hablar por que se empezaba a sentir débil… ahora que recordaba, cuando no podía dormir el mocoso blancuzco ¿no empezaba a armar una de esas construcciones funestas? ¿Entonces porque…? Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa escalofriante del peliblanco…

Al día siguiente…

Todos los agentes de la SPK se habían reunido, se informaron a través del agente infiltradoMO-Y320, que el director de la policía Japonesa se suicido.

- Un suicidio – hablaba M - oh quizás…

- Sería interesante que se tratara de Kira – hablo Giovanni.

- ¡No estoy pidiendo tu opinión! – Mello estaba de mal humor, mordiendo su chocolate de la peor manera, para luego sonreír - debemos ir por Sayu Yagami.

- Estoy de acuerdo, un rehén asegura nuestro objetivo – apoyo N.

Los de la SPK solo les miraban aterrados…

Unas horas más tarde, no había noticias de cómo iba el secuestro y Mello ya no tenía chocolate, sus provisiones estaban en su habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas Mello? – cuestiono preocupado el director del FBI - estamos esperando noticias de…

- ¡Que se jodan! – Mello retirándose, el no podía pensar sin chocolate, eran como sus baterías, por supuesto no esperaba que lo entendieran.

Unos minutos después…

- _N acaba de informarme_ _MO-Y320, ya se ha llevado a cabo el secuestro, fue un éxito _- anunciaba Matt.

- Bien Watari, contáctame con el centro de investigación de Japón – ordeno Near.

- _¡Que soy Matt!_

Matt contacto a Near con el centro de investigación de Japón…

- Jefe Yagami, habla el secuestrador - Near con la voz distorsionada, haciéndose pasar por el delincuente - sobre el intercambio del cuaderno por el director, esta cancelado. Takimura está muerto.

- _¿Qué! ¡Desgraciados_! – hablaba Soichiro Yagami, desde la otra línea.

- Pero el intercambio sigue en marcha – decía mientras jugaba con su cabello blanco, sonriendo - en vez del director lo intercambiaremos por Sayu Yagami, supongo que no debemos aconsejarles que no deben contactar con la policía – anuncio cortando la comunicación Near con aquella sonrisa.

Mello retornaba, mirando al peliblanco con esa mueca que decía que era sonrisa, odiaba esa sonrisa de acosador espeluznante y mas con lo sucedido el día de ayer en la noche ¿pero por que estaba así, que había pasado en su corta ausencia?

Le contaron todo y Mello por su puesto se molesto, que pensarían que el cabecilla del secuestro era un robot, porque claro, hasta para ser criminal se tenía que tener estilo.

- "Lo que realmente importa es que dentro de poco tendré la Death Note en mis manos"- pensaba Mello aplastando la envoltura de su chocolate, mirando a las alturas, con ello daba un paso adelante para ser famoso y así le reconocería por fin, como el número uno, ese odioso engreído Near.

Sus demás compañeros le miraban…

- Por cierto _N, no quiero parecer molesto con el tema, pero ya estrenaste a tu novio M, se va con un grupo de hombres mafiosos ¿y si no regresa virgen? _- aconsejaba Matt, como mayor de un año de Near, pensaba que tenía cierta obligación con el pequeño.

- Ya me ocupe de eso anoche - informaba Near con una sonrisa - no puede perder nada, si ya no lo es.

Logrando un silencio sepulcral.

- ¡NEAR! - grito Mello desenfundando su arma y apuntándole, mientras los colores se le subían en su precioso y perfecto rostro, que se creía ese niñato para informar semejante humillación que tuvo que soportarle, tan vergonzosamente delicioso ¡No! ¡Fue una degradación!

- ¡_Sorprendente! si tu eres pequeño Near._

- ¡Con una mierda, el me violo, me drogo el muy maldito, para que me dejase hacer! – por su puesto las hormonas del rubio fueron mas rápidas como siempre, cuando pensó que eso definitivamente no debía decirlo, ya era demasiado tarde y todo por culpa de… - ¡ahora si te voy a matar! - amenazaba Mello, con su arma temiblemente sexy apuntándole con mas determinación al peliblanco.

Casi todos se habían quedado en shock, Matt por su lado no podía creer lo bueno que se estaba poniendo todo esto, dándole la espalda Near jugaba con su cabello con una mano, con la otra agarraba uno de sus transformers que no estaba en pedazos.

El gatillo se escuchaba que se presionaba, más y más…

- ¡Mello! - se interpuso Halle evitando cualquier desavenencia - ¡se que debe ser muy duro ser víctima de violación, ser abusado sexualmente es muy grave, pero no debes matar a Near, es tu novio, si haces eso, para ti no tendría ningún sentido capturar a Kira!

- … - ¿novio? ¿Abusado? ¿Victima de violación? había quedado peor de lo que se imaginaba ¡Joder como una doncella en deshonra! – está bien – rugió Mello, no pretendía que esto se saliera de control (aunque ya lo estaba) pero en cuanto regresase, ya se iba encargar el, de recordárselo, se iba a enterar Near de quien era el seme en su relación secreta (que todo el mundo con un cerebro, ya se había dado cuenta).

- Bueno… - el Comandante Rester no sabía que decir ¿violación? ¿Pero quien se iba a imaginar semejante cosa de Near? resulto más peligroso que el mismísimo Mello con su pistola – bueno…cof, cof…ejem…

- … - Giovanni sin poder, trataba de borrar imágenes mentales de cómo se sentiría estar encima y entre las piernas largas y finas de la princesa Mello.

El celular del jefe del FBI comenzó a sonar, una canción de ópera, en sí, la voz de la gorda de la opera. Mello pensaba en ¿quien podía tener semejante gusto? No se compara a su música rock.

Cuando respondió el jefe del FBI…

- "_Soy L"_- se escucho desde la otra línea.

- Es el segundo L… – informo el agente, tapando el auricular, pero el celular fue arrebatado de sus manos, mientras en segundos le colocaba un aparato para distorsionar la voz.

_- "He escuchado que el agente…" _

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin, usurpador bastardo – dijo Mello, no dejándole hablar a este.

- … - desde la otra línea sintió un vuelco en el corazón, impresionado se quedo mudo "¿_esa sensación… que era…?"_ se preguntaba Raito (Light)…

Mientras todos de la SPK tenían un sudor en la frente, sentían como si les hubieran noqueado, excepto Near, sin duda el rubio impulsivo había hecho una de las suyas….

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS**: _Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ohba y Obata._

_**M**e divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. como ven es comedia romántica, una aclaración, Light los japoneses lo pronuncian como Raito, a Luxaki lo pronuncian Ryuzaki, a Mello- Mero, a Near-Nya. Pero solo me base en Light como Raito para ponerle un toque más chistoso. _

_**Y**__ si, Mello fue el único sucesor que conoció a L en persona, saque algunas frases dichas por el rubio de Another Note, puse que Near estaba de acuerdo en participar del secuestro, por que expresamente lo dice en el manga y se sabe oficialmente también que L eligió y decretó que los únicos que podían heredarle eran Mello o Near._

**"Estoy escribiendo este fic, por publicidad", pues se fundó un nuevo "Club MelloxNear dz" y necesita de miembros pues esta vació... Si deseas apoyar y formar parte del MelloxNear club:**

_Pueden ingresar a mi profile de fanfiction, se ingresa haciendo click en mi nick, arriba donde dice con letras azules: __**author: Dulce Flourite**__, en el nick hacen click y ya._

_Una vez ahí, buscan donde dice: Club de MelloxNear, a su lado dice__**"AQUÍ"**__ palabra de color azul, hacen un click en esa palabra para ingresar al sector, una vez ahí se inscriben en el foro, inscritos, abren otra ventana pegando el link del club, cuando estén en el club, ya van a poder dejar su mensaje en el, presentándose y todo. _

_**H**__ay muchas fans de MelloNear, lo malo es que están divididas y no se animan, por eso se creen que somos una nimiedad cuando hay varias personas que gustamos de la pareja, claro ejemplo, fics, doujinshis, amv, fanarts, paginas web, etc. _

_**T**__ambién en mi profile esta un AMV que hice de MelloxNear, __buscan donde dice videos, MelloxNear AMV, a su lado dice __**"AQUÍ"**__ palabra de color azul, hacen un click en esa palabra para ver el AMV (video musical)._

_**¡**__Ah! Como alguien me sugirió que continuase mi otro fic MelloxNear de la Wammy's House "La maldita Primavera" tendrá más de un capitulo. _

_**D**__ejen __**Reviews**__ por favor. _


	2. Chapter 2

"**L's Successors"**

(Los sucesores de L)

_- Es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin, usurpador bastardo – dijo Mello, no dejándole hablar a este._

_- … - desde la otra línea sintió un vuelco en el corazón, impresionado se quedo mudo "¿esa sensación… que era…?" se preguntaba Raito (Light)…_

CAPÍTULO II

El que se consideraba el dios del nuevo mundo, tenia la mandíbula caída, a Light-kun le regreso una nueva sensación ya conocida, sentía que de repente la mano le pesaba, como si aquel grillete y la cadena hubieran regresado encadenándolo nuevamente a su esclavizador personal L, recupero el sentido reivindicando su mirada de loco.

- "_¿Como que usurpador y mas encima bastardo?"_ – dijo Light-kun estaba a regañadientes sorprendido y enojado, no todos los días le llaman al que se autonombra dios, usurpador y menos bastardo, ni su padre le había dicho tan feo – "_¿Quién eres tú?" _

- Como no soy un perdedor como ustedes, no tengo por que ocultarlo, se creo una nueva organización destinada a capturar al asesino de masas Kira, no tenemos ninguna dependencia con L, somos la SPK, y estamos enterados de la injusta muerte del verdadero L.

Mientras Yagami Light-kun, no concebía ¿como es que se habían enterado? Tal vez fue Matsuda que se fue de lengua suelta, ganas no le faltaban de escribir su nombre.

- Soy el líder de la SPK, llámame M – dijo imponentemente, mientras mordía su chocolate, escuchándose el crujir.

- "M no puede ser…esta sensación…" – pensaba Yagami Raito (Light): – "¿Que piensa que esto le llevara hasta Kira? ¿Acaso volveré a ser esclavizado? ¿Quién es este engreído que se tiene tanta confianza? ¿Lógicamente, si deseas atrapar a Kira, se debe evitar que nadie se entere? Pero ha hecho lo contrario… Son muy parecidos, lo mejor es que mantenga mi distancia, pero ya no puedo retractarme es mejor que siga haciendo de usurpador bastardo, digo del segundo L".

- ¿En que mierda estas pensando zorra inútil, que no me contestas! – grito Mello, por supuesto el no era del tipo al que le gustaba ser ignorado de ninguna manera, suficiente tenia con Near.

- "_En... n…nada"_ – de repente le vino un tic en el ojo derecho a Yagami Raito – _"el caso es que los secuestradores nos informaron que después del asesinato del director, secuestraron a la hija del sub director Sayu Yagami, e indican que el intercambio sea en los Ángeles"_

- Deja de rebuznar que me aburres, piden el intercambio por la Death Note ¿verdad?

- "_S…Si"._

- Entiendo, sabes tengo muchos agentes a mis ordenes y también puedo controlar cualquier ciudad desde un satélite, pero… NO PIENSO AYUDARTE EN NADA LOSER, ¡arréglate como puedas, usurpador bastardo! – nada mas dijo eso y corto la comunicación Mello.

Yagami Light-kun no solo estaba con un tic acentuado en el ojo derecho, no, también le temblaba la mano con el que agarraba el teléfono en reacción, es mas, tenia espasmos nerviosos nadie en la vida le había insultado y sacado tanto de sus casillas como el tal M.

- ¿L…Light-kun estas bien? – preguntaba Matsuda preocupado.

- ¡Te parece que estoy bien Matsuda-baka-san! – le miro, y le riño a entre dientes Light con el tic mas acentuado en el ojo derecho.

Mientras que en la SPK, apenas se recuperaban los agentes de la impresión.

- ¿E…están seguros de dejar la operación a cargo del segundo L? – preguntaba el comandante Rester.

- Si el segundo L debe encargue, podemos aprovecharnos de sus errores – explicaba Near - la vida de un ser humano es prioritario, pero el objetivo de la SPK es conseguir la death note y capturar a Kira

- ¡PARASITO BLANCO, tu siempre queriéndote aprovechar de todos! ¡Además no insultes a L, como te atreves a llamarle segundo L, a ese inútil! – dijo de mal humor el rubio mordiendo su tableta de chocolate con asco, mientras se tiraba en el sillón – ¡y para los demás! Es mejor que la death note deje de estar al cuidado de la inútil policía japonesa, pero quiero ver como trata de resolverlo ese usurpador bastardo, aunque dado lo inservible que es, me aburriré un montón, así que ahora… ¡baila! – ordeno M, mientras con su pistola apuntaba y disparaba muy cerca de los pies de Giovanni, para que le bailara.

Cuando finalmente el rubio se canso de disparar y ver lo mal que bailaba Giovanni.

- ¿Y que no me van a preguntar como pienso tomar la Death Note? – cuestiono Mello.

_- Si Mels ¿como piensas tomar la death note?_ – averiguo Matt desde su cabina.

- ¿Y a ti que, no te importa! – le grito Mello a Near, pues este jugaba con sus dardos tratando de dar al blanco, sin ningún interés.

- Existen pocas probabilidades que me lo quieras contar – arguyo, en aquella asiento con rueditas se aproximo a medio metro del blanco, pero aun así, no acertaba.

- ¡Por lo menos podrías tratar! – grito el rubio de cabello perfecto.

- … - Near le ignoro nuevamente, tratando de dar al blanco.

Acto seguido, se escucho nuevamente disparos, provenientes de la pistola de Mello.

- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que advertirte que no me ignores! – indicó Mello, mientras le disparaba al blanco con su pistola desde lejos acercándose a cada paso, destruyendo un nuevo juguete del peliblanco, este ultimo suspiro, pero con frialdad.

- Mello – dijo pacientemente el pequeño, el rubio era peor que un niño caprichoso de 5 años – somos un equipo, si piensas partir a la base de aquella mafia, debes contármelo.

- ¡Jajajaja pues si tanto crees ser superior a todos, investígalo enano! – alardeaba Mello victorioso.

- Watari – indicaba Near.

- _Lindo_ _Near, si me vuelves a llamar Watari no te hago caso nunca más –_ advertía Matt.

- Comunícame con el móvil del sub Director Soichiro Yagami del centro de investigación de Japón y ten listas la fotografía que nos expidió MO-Y320 del cadáver de Takimura, para enviarla por correo electrónico – ordeno N.

- ¡Momento, no muevas un músculo Matt! – dijo el adicto al chocolate.

- _Ok, lo que la princesa Mello ordene._

- ¿Que planeas Near? No te comunicaras con nadie, hasta que no me relates hasta el último detalle.

- Mello si tu no me describiste el tuyo, no tengo por que hacerlo, sin embargo lo haré – explicaba el peliblanco mientras formaba una torre con sus cartas – trato de intimidarlos con la fotografía para que accedan fácilmente y de ninguna manera se comuniquen con la policía.

- Solo por eso, pues haz lo que quieras y no te pases de listo, imbecil – advirtió Mello, sabia que existía algo mas, pero deseaba averiguarlo – Watari ya lo escuchaste.

- _Que no me llamen_…_ah para que me molesto_, _esta bien_ – a regañadientes la voz de Matt, que hizo caso, después de todo ser Watari era un honor.

Una vez establecida la comunicación.

- "_Yagami al habla"_ – desde la otra línea en Japón Soichiro Yagami.

- Sr. Yagami se le enviara una foto del cadáver del Takimura, vía correo electrónico – decía Near, pero sin ninguna maquina que distorsionara su voz, ósea hablaba directamente, cosa que se le hizo raro a Mello, el peliblanco dibujo en su rostro una de esas sonrisas de impertinencia – obsérvela con mucha atención, mañana contactare yo con usted, y no tiene sentido que le diga al propio subdirector de la policía que no hable con la policía, pero deberá actuar como individuo, pero si vemos el mas mínimo movimiento de la policía, asesinaremos a su hija, como le paso a su director. Como ya señale, yo personalmente me comunicare directamente para darle instrucciones, preste atención, este atento solo a mi llamada – y se corto la comunicación, el peluche Near tan lindo y tierno, quien se imaginaria que era medio yakuza por el plan de M, con razón de esos dichos, no se debe juzgar el libro por la tapa.

- _N por que no utilizaste el aparato para distorsionar la voz, no me dirás que lo olvidaste y por eso, eso_ _de yo y este atento a mi llamada_ – molestaba Matt.

- ¡Claro que no, este no hace nada a la ligera! – Indico Mello con voz espectrante, con mirada furiosa que a cualquiera paralizaría del miedo - se hizo pasar por el cabecilla del secuestro nuevamente, justamente por que deseaba que le escucharan la voz, pues de esta manera se aseguraba de participar y estar al corriente de todos mis movimientos, pues si cambiamos la voz y la forma de hablar después de esa advertencia, pueden sospechar.

- _¿Es cierto Near?_ – preguntaba Matt.

- Es verdad – afirmo el peliblanco.

- _Asombroso pequeño_ – alentaba el nuevo Watari – _tu no das un paso en falso_.

- ¡Cállate Matt! – grito el rubio – ¡y tu, enano de circo ¿planeaste todo esto, desde la primera vez cuando fingiste ser el criminal, no es así!

- Era necesario, de otra forma no podría controlar esta operación – dio su respuesta secamente N.

- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR? – grito M.

Matt veía por los monitores la mirada tremendamente seria de Near y la mirada extremadamente furiosa de Mello, parecía que la guerra mundial se daría en este preciso momento de tensión con los dos rivales, así que Matt… decidió comerse otra fritura sabor a queso y jamón, sin duda esto era tan bueno como los video juegos, Mello ya estaba perdiendo el control, Rester y Giovanni le agarraban, pero como siempre terminaron mal, si, sin duda esto era igual de divertido.

Pero en serio, a Matt le preocupaba algo…se quedo con su mirada fija, pensativo… la cosa era… que ya no habían muchas reservas de comida chatarra, por su puesto el odiaba salir al mundo exterior, así que… bueno mandaría a Giovanni, pues Rester era el guardián niñero de Near, en cuanto a los agentes de Mello, el rubio era tan tacaño con su agentes, pues indico que solo a el, le debían obediencia.

_- Giovanni paso algo terrible y solo con tu ayuda se resolverá –_ convoco Matt.

- ¿Si, que cosa? – se puso serio Giovanni, pues pensaba que era algo grave, tratando de recuperarse de la furia de la princesa Mello, es decir Mello.

- _Casi ya no me quedan frituras, necesito que las traigas, no me puedo arriesgar a salir –_ informaba_ – quien sabe que peligros le deparan a este trofeo _– se vanagloriaba el mismo Matt _– así que ve a comprarlos, ya sabes casi todo. _

_- _Pero ¿ahora mismo? Estamos en una etapa crucial de la investigación – indicaba Giovanni.

- Siga las ordenes de Watari, Giovanni el tiene un rango superior al suyo – hablo el peliblanco.

- ¿Pero y la investigación hacia Kira? – argüía Giovanni.

- _No pasara nada, yo me encargo_ – ordenaba Matt –_ supongo que a ustedes les parecerá raro ver genios adictos al chocolate, a los juguetes, o a las consolas u otros aspectos, pero eso nos ayuda a rendir bien._

- Si, señor – obedeció Giovanni.

- Comandante Rester – decía Near – necesito que adquiera nuevos juguetes, puesto que Mello se encargo de destrozar los que tenia, anote todo lo que debe comprar nuevamente, con sus precios, por favor encárguese, los necesito para hoy en la noche.

- _¡Que buena idea Near! ¡Giovanni tráeme nuevos juegos y accesorios para complementar las consolas que ya tengo, ya mismo te los mando._

- Si.

- Tienen hasta hoy en la noche, a horas 19:00 p.m. – ordeno finalmente el peliblanco.

Rester se puso en marcha, sabia que aparte de investigador, trabajaba también en una guardería. Giovanni también se encamino, sus planes se arruinaron, pensaba invitar a Halle a cenar, por que claro era bonita y era sabido que a Giovanni le gustaba ella, momento, ¡si le gustaba Halle le gustaba también Mello! Pues se parecían, Halle parecía la mamá de Mello, por algo tuvo esa confusión, por la que el rubio chocolatero ahora lo aborrecía, pero en serio, Mello era muchísimo mas, mas bonita.

Mientras salían apresurados el pobre Rester y Giovanni, Mello regresaba.

- ¿Y estos a donde van? – indago Mello.

- _Por pedidos_ – contesto Matt – _también deberías ordenarles que te compren ropa más conservadora._

- Matt, yo soy el mejor vestido de todos, con estilo y muy original.

- _Ya se por que no te prestas los pijamas de Near, son tan amplios los que se pone, que seguro para ti están cabales._

- ¡Ni loco me visto con la ropa del chichón de nieve! – refunfuño M.

- La usaste – hablo el peliblanco mientras jugaba con su cabello – al menos la camisa, cuando paso… lo que paso.

- ¡Cállate Near! – grito el rubio.

- _Ósea cuando estrenaste a tu Mello, ¿verdad Near?_

- ¡Tu también, cierra la boca Matt!

- _Ya va, pero M seguro que no quieres cambiar de atuendo, hasta tentaste al serio Giovanni_ – informaba Matt – _mira que si Near lo despide ¿quien me va hacer las compras?, Rester ya es el niñero de Near, pero bueno, todo se soluciona aunque lo eche, si dejas que de ordenes a uno de tus agentes._

- Claro que NO – se negó el fan del chocolate.

- _Ya se, vistes así por que eres la princesa Mello, superior a todas las muñecas de plástico ¿verdad? _

- ¡Yo no trato de vestir como una chica! Soy de constitución delgada, pero mi cuerpo es de todo un hombre, tengo el abdomen y pectorales fuertes! que no tiene nada que ver con una cintura de avispa, como de Near, enclenque y delgaducho – se defendía el rubio vestido de cuero.

- _Jajaja si tú lo dices._

- ¡Solo por que soy muy guapo inclusive mas que muchas mujeres, ¡eso no me hace afeminado! ¡O acaso actuó como un mariposón, NO, mi voz es varonil, no soy delicado y mi forma de ser es de todo un macho! ¡Si vas a tratar a alguien de afeminado es a Near! – Mello le señalo con el dedo acusador al pequeño – ¡tiene la voz de niña y además no te olvides de su habito afeminado cuando juega con su cabello!

- _Entonces Mels, lo que me estas dando a entender es que Near es tu uke de apariencia linda, tierna, adorable y delicada y tu su seme sexi, extremadamente guapo, fuerte y torpe, ya lo sabia. _

- ¡Watari! – gritaba el mas alto de los tres, ósea Mello.

- _¿No puedo ser simplemente Matt, suena mejor?_

- Claro que no, si fuera así tendrías que usar una M, y eso es solamente mió, además tu nick se parece mas o menos a Watari, pues mira esa WAT-ARI, si esa W lo vuelves M, seria MAT.

- _Seria Mat-ari y no que N y tu, heredaran la L, después que terminen con el caso Kira._

- Como sea Wat- Mat son lo mismo, así que te quedas con W, la M siempre será de mi propiedad y no se la entregare a nadie – ordenaba Mello – y nuevo Watari me apuesto mi chocolate, que te fascina tu trabajo, ganar demasiado dinero que no te gastaras en toda tu vida, obteniendo consolas y con peones que te sirvan, para no salir al exterior, con un trabajo que consiste en conocer y manejar la ultima tecnología, como también información mundial, asimismo no tienes que romperte la cabeza en problemas, pues eso es trabajo mió y desgraciadamente también de Near.

- _Mmm jajaja ahí si que me pillaste_ – daba razón Matt – _esta bien, es mi oficio soñado, creo que estoy mejor que la mayoría de los pobres del mundo, que trabajan en algo que no les gusta, sonaste muy maduro Mello, claro por ser el mayor._

- Matt solo soy tu mayor por un año y dos años mayor de Near – gritaba el rubio.

- _Lo gracioso es que cada quien sigue su estatura como su edad, tu eres mas alto que Near y yo, Near es demasiado pequeño, pero eso lo hace lindo_ – indicaba Matt.

- ¡No te atrevas a mirarlo libidinosamente! – grito Mello – Near me pertenece, yo lo am… - no completando sus palabras el rubio – por que…bueno – ¿pero acaso se estaba ruborizando? – yo… - no sabia que argumentar del nerviosismo – yo… - ¡rayos nuevamente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos! - …

El silencio había invadido aquel lugar…

- ¡Cierra la boca Matt! – grito Mello.

- _Pero yo no dije nada_ – se quejaba el adicto a las consolas, para luego dibujar una sonrisa, era tan divertida esta parejita – _tu deseabas declarar algo, o ya se sobre entendió _- reía, logrando mas silencio en la habitación entre M y N.

…

…

De repente se escucho un leve ruidito, Mello a regañadientes le miro por detrás, de reojo, Near había retomado a armar una de sus manías.

- ¡Fuck Near! – grito Mello, disparando con su pistola hacia arriba.

Tras su convivencia pacifica, en otro sitio, en el departamento de Light-kun.

- Misa, puede que en esta ocasión necesite de tus ojos, deberás venir conmigo a los Ángeles por favor – ordenaba fingiendo que era una petición Yagami Light.

- Si, Light – con los ojitos en corazones obedecía Misa-Misa – aparte podríamos tener un día a solas, llevare mucha ropa bonita, después de todo soy la diosa del nuevo mundo.

Ah Yagami Light no le importaba si Misa se vestía de pollo para hacer modelo de la comida rápida, pollitos fritos; ¿la nueva diosa? JA, el único que podía ocupar ese puesto era su L, Luxaky (Ryuzaki) pero ya no se encontraba presente desgraciadamente…

Mientras que en una habitación lujosa.

- ¿Señor va bien con la investigación? – preguntaba el anciano Wammy, trayendo nuevos postres.

- Si, aun me falta completar algunos aspectos – comunicaba el pelinegro, L-Lawliet – este asunto es vital, aunque no se trate de Kira.

- ¿Y como ve los avances de sus sucesores?

- Bien, pero ahora tengo cosas en que preocuparme – decía mientras tomaba el jamón con melón que le trajeron – dentro de poco presenciaremos un evento muy interesante – quitándole el jamón y comiéndose solo el melón – mientras tanto, ¿crees que los pulgares de mis manos son del mismo tamaño? – mostrando sus pulgares.

- Si, señor.

- Eso pensé.

En la SPK 19 :00 horas, ósea, ya de noche…

- Mello – llamo el peliblanco jugando a armar torres con cartas casinos – no crees que debes llevar uno o dos de tus agentes, si te haces pasar por el jefe de otra organización criminal, seria raro que no tengas ninguno.

- Si, ya pensé en eso – contesto de mala gana – "momento, si llevo mis agentes no podrán controlar, si Near planea algo" – pensaba el rubio, al momento llegaron Rester y Giovanni con todos los pedidos muy cansados, el adicto al chocolate sonrió – eh ustedes - les llamo.

Ambos voltearon.

- Mañana me acompañaran a la base de la organización criminal, se harán pasar por mis guardaespaldas criminales, prepárense – ordeno Mello – Matt tiene información pídansela y estúdienla – retirándose, dejando pasmados a ambos, no objetaron pues sabían que no debían cuestionarle y Near consiguió su objetivo, lo planeo todo, pues sabia que el rubio iba actuar de esta manera y por ello se abasteció con juguetes.

- _Ya están aquí_ – era Matt que se había ocupado de jugar especialmente en este tiempo libre - _Giovanni debes instalar las nuevas consolas y sus accesorios._

- Ya voy – indicaba Giovanni cansado, debía aventurarse e ingresar a esa cabina y cuarto desconocidos de Matt, que más parecían habitaciones futuristas, pues tenia lo ultimo en consolas y tecnología. Una vez que se retiro.

- Comandante Rester - llamo N.

- Si.

- Confió plenamente en usted, no comente nada, vigile a Mello, quiero que se comporte como su guardián mas cercano – pedía el peliblanco.

- Entendido Near, lo cuidare – la verdad era que Rester era honesto y el pequeño le tenia plena confianza.

En fin… se había llevado a cabo una reunión de emergencia con todos los miembros de la SPK, pues debían quedar de acuerdo hasta el ultimo detalle, Mello le ordeno a Near (que se apropio del papel de cabecilla del secuestrador con el Sr. Yagami Soichiro) le indico cada palabra que debía decir y Near le dio sugerencias a Mello, cosa que lo enojo, fingiendo no escucharlo, pero lo termino escuchando, solo por que no era sordo.

Mas tarde…

El rubio chocolatazo concebía que por culpa de Near, tendría que permanecer hasta el día de mañana en la base, así que por que no enseñarle de una vez al peliblanco, que el único seme en su relación secreta era el, Mello.

- Ne-aaar – canturreo buscándolo.

El peliblanco sabia lo que se traía entre manos Mello, pero el ya se preparo, sabia que dejar a Mello con ganas era: mas tarde o temprano su retorno.

- ¿Near que estas haciendo todavía en este lugar? – pregunto Mello.

- Cerciorándome de los últimos detalles, después de todo mañana se lleva a cabo todo el plan, para lo obtención de la Death Note; además no me has informado del todo.

- Tu solo sigue mis instrucciones como te lo indique – insinuó el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pequeño – ahora solo tengo en mi mente algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me hagas decírtelo – le susurro cerca del oído, mientras le volteaba para mirarle esa carita de bebe - ¿quieres que te lo muestre? – indico sensualmente, mientras lo besaba y dejaba sin aliento a N.

Por su lado, mientras en su habitación le terminaban de instalar parte de las consolas nuevas, el estaba todavía en su trabajo, la sala central de monitores y rastreo, cerciorándose si Giovanni los instalo en este sector como era debido, Matt veía por los monitores como Mello y Near intercambiaban saliva, muy interesado acerco mas la visión de las cámaras, otra persona lejos, en su Hotel de lujo, L-Lawliet sin que ninguno de la SPK supiera, había interferido la señal de los monitores de Matt, para mantenerse al día con lo que hacían sus sucesores M y N; y claro semejante espectáculo también le intereso, acercándose mas a la pantalla, era hora de su yaoi diario, así se inspiraría para su novela yaoi publicada en fanfiction.

M se llevo a N a rastras a su habitación y para desgracia de L Lawliet y Matt, solo hasta ahí pudo llegar su visión.

- Watari recuérdame que debo mandar a colocar cámaras en las habitaciones de mis sucesores – indicaba L.

- Si, señor, pero recuerde ya no soy Watari.

- Aun ocupas el nombre, ya que eres el primer Watari, al menos hasta que el segundo demuestre haberte superado – explicaba L impasiblemente – y eso será cuando se de cuenta, que interferiste con la señal de los monitores que el controla.

- Sin embargo el segundo Watari lo esta haciendo bien – reconocía el anciano – y se la pasa dando ordenes a sus subordinados, también.

- Esta generación – decía L, pues se suponía que Watari debería ser del tipo sirviente que solo recibe órdenes, no como Matt, pero bueno, los tiempos cambian y mejor a escribir su novela, pues esa idea daría ideas liberalista y que tal Watari se amotina en su contra, así que a otra cosa, se puso a escribir en su portátil – que te parece esta parte Watari: entonces Mollo acorralo a Nyan pues debía despedirse de su amante, mientras convertía en un yakuza, era importante para resolver un importante caso, en la noche la luna brillaba mas que nunca, viéndose estrellas fugases…

- ¿Pero, no cree que pueda existir un problema con ello?

- No, coloque: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia – mostraba L.

En la habitación gótica de Mello...

- ¡Que rayos Near! – grito pues de alguna manera el peliblanco en su boquita había ocultado una pastillita que el rubio acababa de tragar, tan ensimismado que iba en su labor de violarse a Near - ¡TÚ…tu que rayos me diste? ¿Acosador espeluznante nuevamente quieres…? – se sentía débil - enano degenerado…

De repente el pequeño recostó a Mello como pudo, luego el… se acurruco en los brazos de Mello.

- Buenas noches Mello.

- ¿Cómo que… buenas noches…? – pregunto a duras penas el rubio, mientras miraba como el peliblanco ya había cerrado sus enormes ojos, ese Near parecía tan tierno, como un bebe… pero eso no quita que nuevamente el mocoso le había echado a perder su vida, pues el tenia en mente una apasionante noche.

Como ya se indico, para Near era mejor dejarle con las ganas a Mello, hasta que volviese.

La mañana siguiente…

Mello abría los ojos poco a poco, frunció el ceño por lo frustrante que había sido la noche pasada, pero que bah, aun estaban en la cama, así que tenia posibilidades…

- NEAR – tiro su almohada a su puerta, el blancuzco ya se había retirado.

Poco después, la operación comenzó, con el adicto a chocolate realmente furioso…

Yagami Soichiro se había dirigido al aeropuerto, pero alguien le intercepto, uno de los miembros de la mafia, bajo órdenes de M, para que abordaran juntos un vuelo preparado.

- Muy bien, apresúrate a abordar el SE333 antes que se marche – ordeno el rubio, mientras cruzaba las piernas con chocolate en mano desde la SPK.

A Light, Ide uno de sus agentes le había informado de los acontecimientos.

- No me esperaba el cambio de vuelo, esto no esta bien – se preocupaba el joven pelicafé.

El mafioso que se encontraba con Soichiro Yagami, siguiendo las instrucciones de Mello coloco un auricular en el oído de este, para que fuese el turno de N, pues le advirtió a este que solo con el, debía comunicarse.

- Sr. Soichiro Yagami, usted es el único que puede escucharme, ni siquiera el hombre que se encuentra a su lado puedo escuchar esta conversación – decía Near, mientras jugaba con sus nuevos dardos, tratando de aun darle al blanco – como debe reconocer mi voz, soy el responsable del rapto de su hija y no me interesa su vida o la de usted, mi prioridad en este momento es el cuaderno, no intente nada raro y siga mis instrucciones, de esta manera no tendrá que preocuparse de nada mas.

Mello le miraba como si de sus ojos fuera a salir un rayo letal, mocoso fantasma tenia que meter su nariz donde no le llaman, si el no hubiera interferido, el hubiera hecho de criminal, de todo, además ayer en la noche también le frustro los planes, bueno siempre podía jugar un poco con el.

El avión, bajo ordenes, se alejo del rumbo hacia los Ángeles.

A Light le informaban que el vuelo no había sido secuestrado por la persona que estaba con su padre Soichiro Yagami, pues el ambiente de dentro del avión era normal, así que el secuestro debió ser por alguien mas, lo que significaba que el piloto estaba de su lado, pero Light revisando información, no le parecían sospechosos ni el piloto, ni copiloto.

- ¿Tan poderosos son que han podido obligar a estas personas? – se preguntaba Light, pero claro, para el, no tan poderosos como Súper Raito (Light), solo le faltaba la capa, pues ya tenia hasta su lema, para decirlo, tipo Sailormoon – no he ejercido mi influencia de L en los Ángeles, para movilizar a los agentes" – renegaba.

- ¿Light estas bien, tiene una cara muy preocupa…?

- ¡Solo haz lo que te mande, y cállate! – grito Light, pues en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a ser torturado con la voz chillona de Misa - ¡debes escribir y continuar con los castigos en Japón! ¡Si paran, seria muy sospechoso! ¡Tu cerebrito puede entender eso por lo menos? ¡esos dos están tratando de capturar a Kira!

- ¿Quienes son esos dos Light, acaso me estas engañando otra vez, primero ese Ryuzaki y ahora…!

- ¡Misa no te mando al otro mundo, por que…!

- Por que me amas Light.

- ¡NO, haz lo que te ordene! – renegaba la única razón por la que Misa aun se encontraba con vida era por sus ojos, por su puesto el no la quería ni un 0,1 por ciento, esa chica era molesta, fastidiosa y además de todo era una asesina, no como el, que se creía un dios para cometer asesinatos, el era noble según su punto de vista.

- Jajaja parece que eres su saco de golpes – reía Ryuk, pues Light descargaba su ira en Misa.

- Rayos no me queda de otra – pensaba Light, debía tragarse su orgullo, morderse la lengua, pues requería de la colaboración de M.

Mientras tanto en la SPK, M ya había llevado (arrastrado) a N a su cómodo sillón, amplio sillón que daba la espalda a todos los agentes quienes no podían ver aunque quisiesen que pasaba adelante, el sillón se encontraban en medio, semi recostados M y N en el, podían mirar todas las pantallas como si de un cine se tratase, el rubio advirtió que aquel que husmeara a ver lo que ocurría en ese sector, no importa lo que escuchase, se debía despedir de esta vida, incluido Matt, que hizo caso.

- _Director soy L, páseme con M – _indicaba Light.

- Si – el director de FBI tuvo que optar por no mirar, sino acercarse observando aun costado, colocándole al celular el distorsionador de voz, para que no reconociese la voz del rubio, si alguna vez se encontraban frente a frente estos dos y puso en modo auricular también, para que todos lo escuchen – M.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿QUE? – rugió como un tigre Mello muy disgustado, hasta los tímpanos de Light habían salido dañados con esa voz sintética que el escuchaba y eso que no estaba cerca del teléfono.

- "_M estoy seguro que ya estas al tanto de todo, puedes por…" _– estos eran los momentos para Light-kun alias Kira, en que deseaba morderse la lengua – "_¿por favor que…ni la policía, ni ejercito o aerolínea se movilicen?" _

- ¡Vete a la mierda, estoy ocupado! – contesto Mello cortantemente, mientras seguía con su misión de violar a Near, no importase lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

- "_P…pero"_ – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Light-kun, la comunicación había sido cortada, soltando el teléfono de la impresión, sin moverse con la boca abierta Yagami Light-kun.

- ¿Estas bien Light? – preguntaba Misa – ¡o no a Light se ha desmayado parado! LIGHT!

En la SPK…

- M…Mello debo comunicarme con el sub director Yagami Soichiro – informaba Near a duras penas, pues Mello parecía un pulpo, además de meterle mano, no le permitía retirarse – es fundamental para la obtención de la Death Note.

- ¡Con un…! esta bien, pondré tu autocontrol a prueba… – sonreía susurrándole al pequeño - ¡Rester trae dos transmisores, ya sabes el primero, debe lograr que se escuche mi voz pero de forma sintética, el de este ya no hay necesidad! – hablando de N - ¡pues descubrió su verdadera voz el idiota! ¡Matt atento, deberás controlar bien los cambios que haremos al comunicarnos, como los criminales y la SPK!

- _Algo tan sencillo, no es reto para mí_ – aseguro Matt.

Se hizo como el chico adicto al chocolate mando, Near paso a seguir con el plan desde el sillón de Mello, claro con este a su lado y todos aun tenían prohibido husmear.

Cuando Near se comunico con el Sub Director Soichiro.

- Sr. Yagami antes de que llegue a los Ángeles, usted hará una parada, en ese lugar se encuentra su hija – decía N comunicándose, mientras Mello pasaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja - cuando aterrice, salga y lo llevaremos al punto de intercambio, no intente nada y obedezca y todo saldrán vivos, descuide los pasajeros solo llegaran a su destino con retraso – recomendaba Near, mientras el rubio ya había desabrochado parte de su camisa besándole el cuello – hay dos razones para que no matarlos ni a usted, ni a su hija, no deseamos llamar la atención de Kira, nosotros no asesinamos a Takimura pero nos beneficiamos de su muerte, seguramente fue Kira quien lo elimino, si acabamos con la vida de su hija y la de usted seguramente nos convertiríamos en sus objetivos – el adicto al chocolate ya había recostado a N poco a poco y estaba encima suyo, dejándole marcas, mientras N – la segunda razón es que no deseamos causarle mas problemas a la policía japonesa no importa lo inútiles que son, no obtendré ningún beneficio si se causa mas conmoción, que salgan vivos nos beneficia – indica manteniendo el autocontrol, sin inmutarse, de tener a Mello muy meloso – contacte con el segundo L y dígale que no deseamos que se publique lo que se esta llevando a cabo en el vuelo, si sigue estas instrucciones le mandaremos una fotografía de su hija – cortada la comunicación.

- Eres un imbecil insensible - Mello le dejo de tocar, mientras mordía su chocolate crujiente.

- Cuando estoy resolviendo algún caso, no me dejo perturbar por nada – alego Near – Matt, indaga si han logrado silenciar a la prensa.

- _N no ha habido noticias desde el primer titular _– informaba el nuevo Watari.

- Era obvio que no actuaba solo, mándale la fotografía de su hija al Sr. Yagami – ordenaba N.

Como estaba previsto al padre de Sayu le enviaron su foto, hasta le dejaron cerciorarse que se hallaba bien su hija.

Aizawa que se encontraba encubierto en el mismo avión del sub director Soichiro Yagami, desgraciadamente se había quedado sin crédito para su celular, así que no sabia como comunicarse con Light, sin que llamase la atención, todo por culpa de Matsuda que utilizo su celular participando en uno de esos reality, ahora hasta acababa de enterarse que tenia una deuda de 10.000 dólares, y le cortaron la línea, había sido todo inútil, hasta había desperdiciado su lindo afro cortándose el pelo, tal vez si se colara el pelo con pegamento, o aun mejor una peluca.

Light no hacia otra cosa que maldecir su suerte, ni siquiera con Aizawa podía contactar, estaba rodeado de incompetentes, empezando por Ryuk que no hacia nada para ayudarlo, terminado en Matsuda que no sabia por que lo dejaba vivo.

Yagami Light-kun tomo una de esas decisiones difíciles…

En la SPK…

- M, es el segundo L nuevamente – informaba el director del FBI, encendiendo el distorcionador de voz y colocando en modo auricular para que se escuche.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo por tu propia cuenta inútil? – reñía Mello.

- "_M, no es momento para estas disputas, estamos hablando de vidas humanas" –_ sugería Light.

- Esta bien, te ayudare, pero solo si tu dices: que eres un usurpador bastardo que no merece pronunciar ni siquiera la "L", así que humildemente pides mi ayuda por favor, pues eres una zorra fácil e inútil bueno para nada y yo soy el numero uno.

- _"¡Argh, NO!"_ – chillo Light, desde la otra línea.

- Entonces olvídalo – contendió M, mientras nuevamente se cortaba la comunicación.

- Mello – hablo Near – debes manejar esto con seriedad, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, debes ser menos emocional.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – los ojos de el rubio se tornaron serios y amenazantes - espera y ya veras cuan serio puedo resultar – dijo con sonrisa retorcida.

Al mismo tiempo en cierto lugar, cierto pelicafé se daba valor, por que era crucial darse valor, es mas acababa de encontrar un poco de sake y le dio un sorbo, para llenarse de valor, colocando el vaso de un golpe en la mesita, como odiaba esa voz sintética engreída de M, ¿como seria la voz original de M sin ese distorcionador…? Pero tenia una pista, se escuchaba un crujir mientras hablaba M, lo escuchaba cada vez que se contactaba con el, aunque ahora mismo, ¿eso de que ayudaba?

- MALDITA SEA, M – grito Light-kun debía humillarse ante M, ¿acaso rogarle? ¿Esos eran uno de los sacrificios para convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo? Solo han sido pocas veces, claro que no era tan fácil, ¿Podré soportarlo? ¿No debería? No, aunque me cueste la vida y este mas loco de lo que ya estoy, digo, aunque me cueste la locura ¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo! ¡Las cosas no se pueden quedar así! ¡Si, tenia que hacerlo! ¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! NO ¡solo yo puedo hacerlo! ¡YO LO HARE! ¡Así me vuelva alcohólico por su culpa, después de todo existe el centro de Alcohólicos Anónimos! – tomo su decisión Light-kun, esas en las que ponía en riesgo su cordura, que por cierto ya la había perdido, así que solo hacia drama, por su orgullo… y después de esos raros pensamientos, apretó el interruptor para comunicarse con M, una vez que la comunicación se re estableció.

- ¿Y? – pregunto M.  
- _"Yo soy un usurpador bastardo que no merezco pronunciar ni siquiera la "L" así que humildemente te pido que me ayudes por favor, pues soy una zorra fácil e inútil bueno para nada y tu eres el numero uno M"_ _– _dijo rápidamente Light, Misa en acción dramática se tiro de rodillas por lo que acababa de escuchar, su Light-kun nuevamente había caído en manos de otro como Ryuzaki, seguramente seria el esclavo sexual también de este, mientras Ryuk no paraba de reírse sujetándose el estomago, hasta habían lagrimas en sus ojos saltones por tanta risa.

-¿Así que eres una zorra fácil e inútil? – sonreía Mello – bueno como dijiste solo la verdad y a mi me agrada las personas honestas, esta bien, te ayudare – hablo como si estuviese tirando un trozo de pan seco a un mendigo – y di muchas gracias y por favor, cuando me hables.

- _"Si y g…gracias"_ – alego Yagami Light-kun a entre dientes, sin duda odiaba esa voz sintética de M, mientras sentía un dolor en el brazo, pronostico que le iba a dar un infarto a su joven edad, solo por hablar con aquel sujeto, ahora apreciaba el tener un infarto, tomando un sorbo directo de la botella de sake.

- Con mas amabilidad, que parece que te estoy obligando a decirlo – ordeno Mello, mientras sonreía a mas no poder, de alguna manera extraña, humillar a este sujeto, le había puesto de muy buen humor, mordiendo su chocolate.

- _"M lo dejaremos para después"_ – indicaba Light – "_por favor que ni la policía, ni ejercito o aerolínea se movilicen?" _

- Si ya se, eso ya esta hecho, también hicimos una estimación de donde va aterrizar el avión, para controlar la zona vía satélite – confirmo Mello.

- _"¡Entonces por que…?"_

- Para escucharte confesar esas palabras, sabia que lo harías, no tenias opción ¿por que mas?– dibujando en su lindo y precioso rostro una sonrisa mas ensanchada todavía, Mello – te transmitiremos todo lo que veamos, si deseas algo mas solo dilo, pero ya sabes como.

- _"BIEN"_ – afirmo gritando Light furioso, terminando la comunicación.

- Es tu turno pulga vestida – indico Mello al peliblanco, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

El avión aterrizo en un lugar distinto de su destino y el Sr. Yagami Soichiro seriamente abandono solo este transporte, debía llevar la Death Note, que por cierto se había olvidado en el porta equipaje, así que regreso por el, para intercambiarlo por su hija.

- Sr. Yagami – hablaba Near – es obvio que no esta solo, pídales que manden un helicóptero, si vemos algo mas dentro del perímetro de dos millas, pueden darse por muertos – hablo fríamente Near jugando con su cabello mientras terminaba con la comunicación, bueno debía reconocer, hacerse pasar por delincuente era interesante.

- Ahora a esperar que lo pida, si es un muerto de hambre que ni un mísero helicóptero debe tener, ese usurpador bastardo – indicaba Mello, jalando a Near a su lado otra vez para entretenerse.

Al momento el segundo L, o como Mello le llamaba usurpador bastardo no tardo en comunicarse con el.

- _"M puedes mandar por favor un helicóptero" _– pedía Light.

- Si, que mas da – respondía Mello aburrido de lo inútil que parecía, ese que se hacia llamar segundo L, le dio mas instrucciones y una vez que se corto la comunicación.

- _M, N_ – informaba Matt – _puedo escuchar_ _el movil de Soichiro Yagami, alguien le esta llamando._

- Coloca en alta voz para que podamos escucharlo – arguyo Near – y restablece mi comunicación con el Sr. Yagami.

Una vez hecho…

- Responda y coloque el teléfono en auricular para que podamos escucharle Sr. Yagami – ordeno Near. Era el segundo L, quien falsamente dijo que lo más importante eran las vidas de ellos, y que debían entregar el cuaderno si era necesario.

- Vaya, que dócil resulto después de todo, este segundo L – daba a conocer Mello.

A Soichiro Yagami (el padre de Light) le indicaron donde debía permanecer, luego, una compuerta se abrió, un bunker subterráneo, sorprendiendo a Light.

- Se esta poniendo interesante – arguyo Near, pues no sabia que esto iba a suceder, Mello solo le relato, lo que este creía necesario.

El rubio le brindo una sonrisa, pues de alguna manera había sorprendido a Near, luego M reestableció contacto con el segundo L.

- ¿No me digas que no tienes ningún plan L? – hablaba Mello de lo forma mas sarcástica que pueda existir, para M, aquel jamás debió apropiarse del nombre de L – ¿Dejaras que el cuaderno caiga en manos de personas que no conocemos? – se burlaba pues caería en sus manos y si que conocía a Near, de la forma mas intima que pueda existir.

- _"No lo permitiré, no existen registros de un bunker en esa zona, pero si quieren llevarse la death note, tendrán que salir de ahí, deberás seguirlos por el radar"_ – indicaba Light, arto de esa voz sintética engreída y altiva.

- ¡No me gusto, eso me sonó a orden imbecil! – rugió M.

- _"P…por favor"_

- Así suena mejor, y por cierto el helicóptero que trasportara al Sr. Yagami y su hija, ya llego a la zona – y se corto la comunicación, el rubio simplemente empezó a reírse, aunque nadie sabio por que, el peliblanco sospechaba que Mello tendría otro haz bajo la manga.

Como se había previsto, Soichiro Yagami sin querer aceptar, pero padre de Kira, ya estaba dentro, intercambiando el cuaderno por su hija, al principio dudo, pero Near de inmediato lo amenazo con que matarían a su hija, así que no tuvo opción, el cuaderno se puso a prueba por un encapuchado, el experimento se hizo con un criminal arrestado en el mas estricto de los secretos, que estaba apunto de morir en la silla eléctrica, de esto Near se había encargado y claro de la organización criminal, Rood y su banda se ocupo Mello, solo les dijo que era uno de sus secuaces que le había estado traicionando y le creyeron, ordeno a Matt enviar por mensaje al celular del encapuchado, una foto y el verdadero nombre del sentenciado.

Light estaba confiado en que después de semejante humillación que tuvo que pasar obtendría buenos resultados, no por que M le enseño educación, no, por que contaba en que el satélite rastrearía todo, así que haciendo uso de sus fuerzas y terminando con su sake, de un sorbo, se lo pidió a M, otra vez.

- No podrá ser, creo que con esto, queda claro lo perdedor que eres, estas vencido – afirmo Mello, con una sonrisa, que por supuesto Light no podía ver.

_- "¿POR QUÉ, Ah que te refieres M!_

No hizo falta las palabras, puesto que pudieron ver a través del satélite, emerger de la tierra un misil, luego aun lado un helicóptero con los parabrisas de color negro.

- Como puedes ver, tiene un misil listo para despegar, es del tipo invisible al radar y un helicóptero - Mello mordió su crujiente chocolate.

Ah Near también le gusto, mientras que a otros los conmociono, haciendo sudar la gota gorda a Light - OHHH - Ryuk se quedo también pasmado, ni que decir del director de FBI, Rester, Giovanni y Halle.

- Te gustan los juguetes ¿cierto? Para mi son mejores los reales – le insinuó susurrando Mello al peliblanco seductoramente y con superioridad, mientras que Near dio una de esas sonrisas escalofriantes.

Ambos, tanto el helicóptero y misil despegaron al unísono, el más impresionante de todos era el misil que volaba a una velocidad increíble.

- "Un misil no puede ser, ¿donde esta la Death Note en el helicóptero o en el misil?" – pensaba Light frustrado, pero como había conseguido la mafia tanta tecnología, así que se le ocurrió una idea, comunicándose nuevamente con…

En la SPK, Mello se encontraba en su sillón, nuevamente encima de un Near recostado.

_-"M, no estas mintiendo cuando indicas que no tienen nada que ver con esto ¿verdad?"_

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono el rubio amante de Near, mientras lamía la mejilla del pequeño.

- _"Que quieres que piense, después de ver que tienen semejante misil, además fueron ustedes quienes vinieron a buscar el cuaderno primeramente, no es raro pensar en esta posibilidad" – _aseguraba Light con seriedad y medio desesperado.

- Primeramente tu no puedes pensar, por que no tienes cerebro – hablo Mello, mientras que su mano libre del guante de cuero, lo metía debajo del pijama de Near – segundo, la verdad no me hubiese importado participar en tal complot, pero lamentablemente este no es el caso – informaba mientras empezaba a masajear el pecho del peliblanco – nuestro objetivo es capturar a Kira y la Death Note, pero lo del secuestro no es cosa nuestra – descaradamente hablo cierto rubio que comenzó a besar a Near, y auque no fuese de la SPK, y perteneciera al grupo mafioso, el hubiera conseguido el misil, helicóptero y bunker subterráneo, todo para llamar la atención y sorprender a N.

- "_Como puedes probar lo que estas diciendo_" – interrogaba Light.

- No tengo por que probarte nada, pero cuando capturemos a los secuestradores será la mejor de las pruebas – dicho esto Mello tomo a Near de la cintura, para besarlo de la manera mas obscena posible.

- M, L debo confirmarles que el misil no se puede rastrear por radar ni calcular por donde caerá – informaba el comandante Rester.

- Debieron programar las coordenadas específicas – agrego Giovanni, en un acto de dramatismo, en estos momentos sin duda todos de la SPK eran unos grandes mentirosos

Mello seguía con su misión de disfrutar de Near

- "Si siguen al helicóptero debe haber una pequeña posibilidad para recuperarlo" – pensaba desde su base, las esperanzas de Light se mantenían, la esperanza no debía abandonarlo…

En la cabina de monitores principal de seguridad y rastreo de la SPK…

- Esto es muy divertido – hablaba Matt para si solo, sin que nadie los escuchase, mientras jugaba dirigiendo un helicóptero real sin ninguna persona dentro, lo controlaba vía control remoto a larga distancia desde su base – ahora pongámosle un poco de emoción y dramatismo – con un cigarrillo apresado en los labios… brindo una de sus sonrisas.

"**CRASH"** Acto seguido el helicóptero en el que Light había depositado sus esperanzas, exploto…

- ¡El helicóptero acaba de explotar! – informo Giovanni.

- Por supuesto – festejo Matt divertido desde su cabina central de monitores, claro por el bien de su pandilla o mejor escrito de la SPK, no podían escucharlo, con el cigarrillo en los labios – aunque debo admitir que me dio pena, aquel helicóptero tan molón.

Light podía ver sus esperanzas esparcidas por ese cielo, pues eso daba a entender que el cuaderno estaba en el misil, el cual seria fácil de recuperar para los secuestradores. Por otro lado, si es que alguien había en el helicóptero, ahora ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de que esa persona lo llevase hasta los secuestradores, de aquí aun tiempo, por que todo le iba tan mal, si el no había hecho nada malo, si había sido un chico bueno-san.

Y claro los de la SPK después de la reciente información, sabían que el hombre encapuchado que había escrito el nombre del criminal, salio volando por los aires a una gran velocidad, ya que se encontraba oculto con el cuaderno dentro del misil, bueno era eso, o explotar con el helicóptero.

- Matt establece comunicación con MO-Y320 – aviso Mello, colocándose el guante de cuero nuevamente.

- Aun sigo dudando sobre ello ¿no es peligroso? – cuestionaba Rester.

- QUE NO, contribuí a la expansión de su grupo, todos confían en mi, especialmente el líder de la organización, Rood – aseguraba Mello, pues era verdad – los sujetos de la mafia son objetivo fáciles de manejar, por que tengo que repetirles lo que ya les ordene, además ninguno de este lugar esta dispuesto a utilizar la Death Note sin titubear, para comprobar sus alcances, ¡así que cierren la boca o los mato a patadas!

Mello se coloco su abrigo negro… mientras Giovanni le entregaba en la mano una barra de chocolate.

- "No importa como, lograre mi objetivo a como de lugar, aunque para ello tenga que unirme a la maldita yakuza" – pensaba Mello, seguido de Rester y Giovanni cada uno a sus lados, levantando el brazo y chasqueando los dedos M – yo seguiré siendo quien dirija la SPK y me comunicare si es necesario desde mi base con el segundo L, sin que se entere la mafia, estableceremos contacto cuando sea necesario con N, lo demás, mi equipo seguirá mis ordenes al pie de la letra – aseguraba Mello, mientras se retiraba.

- _Buena suerte Mello_ – decía Matt, mientras que Near le daba la espalda jugando con sus Transformers nuevos.

- ¡Rester que te dije de tu apariencia y actitud, si quieres hacerte pasar por un guardaespaldas de un criminal no debes ser tan estirado, actúa como el gamberro de Giovanni! – rugía Mello, renegando por la actitud de Near, pero se las iba a pagar con creces cuando regresase – ¡cambia de actitud o vas a despertar mañana flotando en algún lago!

- ¿D…debo hacerlo? – decía el pobre Rester, con una gota de sudor en la frente, no estaba en las cláusulas, hacerse pasar por delincuente.

- _¡Tu puedes, Rester! ¡No te rindas, Rester!_ – alentaba Matt riendo desde su sector - _¿de verdad eres comandante, Rester?_

Una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en los miembros de la SPK, al verlos marchar era: ¿como les iba a ir a los formales agentes, Rester y Giovanni haciéndose pasar por criminales guardaespaldas del yakuza Mello, que tenia un carácter explosivo?

Mientras que en el mundo de los shinigamis…

Un shinigami escrito sea de paso, que poseía la inteligencia de una comadreja, caminaba muy preocupado por que se dio cuenta que había perdido su Death Note, no, se la habían robado, y acababan de decirle que si quería recuperarla debía hacerlo por su cuenta, tenia que bajar a la tierra…

- Shidoh debe recuperar su Death Note – se decía a si mismo, el shinigami Shidoh para no olvidarse de su misión, pues tendía a no recordar las cosas, como los nombres de los demás shinigamis, volando con sus alas (que mas parecían ropa vieja y rasgada) y bajando a la tierra, a encontrarse con lo que le deparaba ahí…

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**NOTAS**: _Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata._

_Vean el anime Death Note en su idioma original__, ósea en __japonés__, es excelente, encajan las voces perfectamente para cada personaje y van de acuerdo a como deben hablar realmente en cada situación (estoy en campaña por lo original). _

_Y bueno Yakuza- significa crimen organizado, en japonés._

_Espero que se estén divirtiendo, me baso en el manga en muchos aspectos como debieron leer. Con un estilo divertido y con Mello y Near trabajando en equipo. _

_Ah esperar el 3er cap, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, y aun más a los que dejan sus comentarios._

_Si desean ver un AMV MELLOXNEAR, o formar parte del club MELLOXNEAR:_

_Pueden ingresar a mi profile de fanfiction, se ingresa haciendo click en mi nick, arriba donde dice con letras azules: author: Dulce Flourite, en el nick hacen clic e ingresan; una vez ahí, buscan las palabras, de cada sector: a sus lados dicen "AQUÍ", hacen click para verlos. _

También indicar que en la premiación que hubo en **DZ AWARDS en la categoría DEATH NOTE**, muchas gracias a todas esas personas, **GANE, **si es que hay alguna persona de aquí, que voto por mi **MUCHAS GRACIAS**,premiación anunciado a finales de diciembre. Y que honor en una obra grandiosa y magnífica como lo es Death Note, en un lugar donde hay miles de personas (miles es poco. Se la pasan millones) semejante lugar rlz, me dio mucha alegría cuando lo leí y también escuche la transmisión que hicieron vía radio, sobre la premiación Awards para muchos países contactados (Mi Venezuela, Mexico, Chile, España, Argentina, Colombia, Uruguay, Puerto Rico, EEUU, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc…) muchas gracias nuevamente, por votar por mi, según indicaron en la premiación, como la mejor conocedora, guía, con mas originalidad y la que más destaco en lo que se refiere a Death Note. Supongo que algunos que saben que me gusta el yaoi, no les dio mucha alegría y peor al saber que mas que cualquier otro personaje de DN, me agradan mucho mas los sucesores Mello y Near (pues tienden a menospreciarlos) pero que bah, yo gane increíblemente, pensé solo me iban a votar algunas personas determinadas, me dieron una sorpresa enorme, al saber que había ganado, aunque para muchas personas que no le van al yaoi e ingresan en el sector Death Note, saben que yo debato y planteo temas con seriedad e imparcialidad, siguiendo tal cual es verdaderamente (el canon) original, ósea datos oficiales de la obra Death Note, por ello a pesar de todo, me votaron. A la vez me da mucha alegría por que me conocen como la defensora/ representante de los sucesores, Mello y Near y lo tomo así: ¡MELLO Y NEAR GANAMOS! Ahora a molar.

_Y lo último, dejen _**REVIEWS,**_ por favor._


End file.
